Andrew Nguyen
"The only frozen heart freaking around here is yours you low life beast!" - Andrew Nguyen to Macusoper. Andrew Nguyen (AKA FrozenYES MacusoperNO) is one of Macusoper Gets Grounded video makers. He is great mangaka artist for drawing 18 year old girls. Name: '''Andrew Nguyen '''Born: '''December 19, 1996 '''Age: '''18 '''Birthday: Septemer 19, 1996 Voice: '''Diesel (primarily), Simon (when angry), Eric (when sick), and Kidaroo(when furious) '''Likes:' '''Bakugan, Classical Music, Rock N roll Music, Beyblade Metal Saga, Disney's Frozen, Winx Club, Sailor Moon, Power Rangers, Ben 10, Generator Rex, Macusoper Gets Grounded series, his favorite secret things, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Fist of the North Star, Bionicles, Spiderman, Wonder Woman, Kids WB, Pokemon, Arthur, his drawings (including his manga work, "P-Fallia: Magical SuperHeroines Healthy Adventure") PBS KIDS, TV, Transportation(including cars), Animal(including Dinosaurs), Fairy Tale, Porcelain Dolls, Toys & Games, Jurassic Park franchise, Mummy, Ranma 1/2, Computer, Windows 8.1 & Windows 10, writing books, his families, his friends, and his pets. Schools, Foods, Florrisant/St. Louis, Missouri, Vietnamese songs, Computer files back-up, White girls, Youtube, Goanimate, Facebook, Twitter, Killer Instinct, Drago, Chun-li & much more he like. '''Kinda likes:' his secret thing like girls, Prince Hans of Westerguard, Girly stuff, to hear/see what jokes does people do, Jotaro Kujo, Dio Brando, Jonathan Joestar, Seto Kaiba, Jimmy Nguyen Vs. Jason Vo, churches, school assignments, practicing his instruments everyday, Macusoper Gets Ungrounded, forgetting memories about important assignments, singing, writing his own songs (combining Rock n roll and classical into one music subject), trips, Kamen Rider, hanging out with friends about unimportant/uninteresting items etc. '''Dislikes: '''Dead animals (including dead peafowl), getting trouble with anybody, getting abused, his stuff taken away, have his toys returning, alcohol, Satan/Devil, if people raising their voices, bullying, cuss words, being asked a inappropriate suggestions when he's at school, users making grounded videos out of users (just like Go!Animate), often reminded repeatly, pirating his favorite songs, breaking the community guidelines, his painful memories, getting bad grades, chooses not to do anything most imporant, when his friends causing troubles to him, losing a job, Anonymous(group), to see his schoolmates parodying others, robbery, going to jail, execution & much more he dislikes. '''Maxwell, Andrew's (Goanimate) Son's voice: '''Eric Trivia *Andrew's favorite Goanimate username is FrozenYES MacusoperNO. The username consisted of being enamored of Disney's Frozen by talking about good information behind and making Macusoper Gets Grounded series of his own. His favorite Frozen characters is Prince Hans Westerguard, Anna of Arendelle and Elsa the Snow Queen. *"WARNING": The following videos contain loud volume 400% he have written to his fans. He would like you make a good choices, which as to put headphones on your head and/or turn the volume down. your families, pets and friends can't hear the louder volume. Otherwises you will face the sad things happening. *His own favorite manga female characters when he drawing P-Fallia: Magical SuperHeroines Healthy Adventure is: Hime Kujaku "Ami" Steallson Sr, Hime Kujaku "Ami-Kimiko" Stellason Jr., Niji'Iris" Cheyenne Wheeler" Caihong, Nisa Shiratorigane, Zoey Wyres, Kitty Misaki, and Welveria. He started "this work of his own" by drawing the magicial girl based off the peafowl, inluding Indian Peafowl. *Andrew always drawing Bakugan Battle Brawlers series for the return of Bakugan itself, with the new series. He always thinking about practicing piano and combining Rock n roll music and classical music into one music subject. *Andrew's ultimate dream is to tell SpinMaster bring back Bakugan for new series, and writing P-fallia: Magical SuperHeroines Healthy Adventure comic book. *Andrew marked Branden(Kristen Konkle's grouded videos/red hoodie guy look alike) as true final antagonists of Macusoper Gets Grounded. Acoording to Kriten Konkle the Movie, Branden is respoinble for breaking up with Kriten Konkle by betrayal. Category:Heroes Category:1996 Births Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Macusoper's Enemies Category:Good Users Category:Good Characters Category:Car fans Category:Dinosaurs Fans Category:Macusoper Gets Grounded video makers Category:Transformers fans Category:Awesome Characters Category:Awesome Users Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Frozen fans Category:Power Ranger Fan Category:Major characters Category:Bakugan fans Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure fans Category:Nice characters Category:Nice Users Category:Nice GoAnimators Category:Non troublemakers Category:Castlevania fans Category:Grounded Videos fans Category:Action Movie Fan Category:Dragon Fans Category:Devil haters Category:Christians